Destroyed but Fixed
by AuthorDrawer
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Mikuo isn't having a great time. What happens when Mikuo realizes that his feelings for a special someone are real and not some joke? What if that special someone is very close to him yet they destroy him and then fix him? Read to find out XD, WARNING: WILL MAKE YOU CRY OR NOT. AND YAOI ADDED SO PFFT. ENJOY THIS FANFIC, IT MADE ME CRY WHILE I WAS CREATING ITX


Sorry Guys ^ This is the fixed version now so~ Enjoy

~~A.D.~~

December 24, 2014

Mikuo's POV  
Why is today so important? Is it because it's almost Christmas, or is it that...  
"Mikuo? C'mon, it's almost Christmas, be happy! You know Kaito is waiting for us." Geez, there goes Miku again, keeps telling me that Kaito is waiting, it's not like I like him or anything. But I know Miku has had the biggest crush on him ever since we met him when we were created. This is her moment not mine, so why drag me out of my room and make me interact with others even if I don't like to. "C'mon! I don't want to go downstairs and not be only one without her loving sibiling." She pouted like a child wanting candy but getting nothing.  
"Fine, let's go. I don't want you whining all day and I hate seeing you sad all the time." She smiled mischeviously at me then dragged me downstairs. She wore the same thing I did, pajamas with a cozy sweater. Except I had on a blue one and her's was pink. Geez, why couldn't be there a teal one instead of this dang blue one. Once we arrived downstairs, I could tell everyone was excited to open there one present on this day and the rest tomorrow.  
"Hello, Hatsune. You got dragged here too?" Meiko said in a whiny yet adorable tone. Wait did I just say adorable? No, I don't like her like that, neither do I like anyone at the moment. Oh well, wait Miku seems to be having a great time with Rinto, guess her time with Kaito is out of the question, but Kaito seems to be pissed about something, not that I care or anything but it's not normal. "Yo, Mikuo, you listening? You seem to be spacing out a lot. Something wrong?" Crap, I forgot I was talking to Meiko.  
"Hm? Oh sorry, I've just been out of it lately, haven't gotten any sleep." I lied, I have got a lot of sleep, but every time I wake up, I always find myself thinking about him. I could tell the look on her face that I had to say the truth. Of course, I'm always weak against Meiko. "Fine I'll tell you, just come with me for a walk outside so no one will hear us." She smiled and nodded. I watched her as she got her sweater and her red scarf.  
Meiko came running back to me, and for some reason, she looked behind her to see if Kaito was watching her. "Okay, let's go before they find us sneaking out." She grabbed her phone and scurried out of the house as I followed her. "So, tell me what's wrong."  
I started to explain everything to her, how I feel so weird every single day I talk to someone, especially her, and when I talk to Kaito, I let out a small smile, but I don't smile so that's freaky. "Meiko, why is this happening?" She blushed lightly, but I can tell where we are now, Rin hanged a mistletoe in our backyard. Wonderful, and we were standing under it.  
"W-Well, there is always this." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "You're in love with Kaito, go tell him how you feel. You're my best friend so this is some advice I'll give ya. If you talk to him, maybe he'll tell you something shocking but good." I smiled fondly at her, we walked back the house, she told some jokes that were bad but made me laugh. At the end, she had tears streaming down her eyes. "I miss him, Mikuo. I miss him a lot. I wish he didn't have to get in that hospital. It should've been me not him." She sobbed roughly into my shoulder, it was freezing so I took her inside through the back door. Everyone was distracted by a Christmas movie, so I carried her and put her beside Kaiko, where she was fast asleep. "Go talk to him. I'll be alright, I have someone to take care of." She winked but gave me a kind, whole-hearted smile.  
I walked off to the kitchen, but I saw Kaito talking to Len, so I just hid and listened to them. Gumi and Rin were listening to them too which was normal for them. Then it struck me, those three words Kaito said basically killed me.  
"I don't like him. I hate him." Those last three words, killed me mentally and physically. Rin looked at me with a confused look in her eyes, Gumi was furious. I just ran out of the house from that. Rin tried to restrict me from doing so, but I didn't care, I wanted to get away from that place. So much has happened that made me want to die.

Rin's POV  
"What the heck is wrong with you, Kaito?! You've been really pissed lately! Why won't you understand that what you just said destroyed him! I can't believe you! And all that he's done for you, you don't even thank him!? I tried to keep my cool every single day, but you've passed the dang line." Gumi yelled at him, rising the tension in the damp kitchen. I tried to calm her down, but I ended up yelling at him too. But this is something I would never expect, Kaito was like Kaiko, has never said anything horrible about someone, has never said a curse word, and was the most friendliest Vocaloid. When I heard those words come out of his mouth, I wanted to slap him, to make sure it was really him. To make sure the sweet Kaito hasn't turned into his brother, Akaito. Akaito is awesome, but not as friendly as Kaito and Kaiko are. "Are you even Kaito!? The Kaito I know would never say things like that," Gumi started sobbing, but continued her statement, "THE KAITO I KNOW IS IN LOVE WITH MIKUO, HE DOESN'T HATE HIM, HE CARES FOR HIM A LOT, AND WE ALL NOTICED." Gumi sobbed more and more. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't, I was in shock.  
"I don't love him, I absolutely hate him. His whole existence. Master should've never created such an idiotic being." Kaito explained, with the most honest tone I've ever heard, and no lies were told in his statement. I heard Gumi sob more, and me you ask? I was already on the floor crying my eyes out. Len already left, so I can tell he doesn't know what's going on. "If that's all you have to say then I'm going." I didn't let him though, I stood right up and blocked his path.  
"You aren't going anywhere. After all he's done, all the pain he went through, this is his reward? What did he do to deserve this? W-What did he ever do to you? You said yourself, he's the most wonderful person you've ever met. So tell me this, what did he do?" I had tears over flowing, but I didn't care. I needed an answer.  
After I snapped at Kaito, he didn't say anything. Just pushed me out of his way and left to his room. What just happened? Was this end of something new? Or the beginning of the end?

Mikuo's POV  
I found myself crying hard, I ran as fast as I could, then I stopped at the park, sat under the snow-covered tree, and just cried my eyes out. Kaito hated me, but I loved him, and this feeling didn't go away no matter what. Then memories flowed in my mind, I remembered all the times he made me laugh, all the times he made me smile and made me feel warm. All the times he made me feel like myself. But that's all over, his words weren't a lie.  
After a while of walking around the lovely park, I walked back home. Meiko sat by the door step, along with Neru, waiting for me to come home. I stood there, examining both to see if they were okay, then Miku came out and hugged me tightly. "It's okay, I know he cares about you deeply, he just has to accept that he does." She spoke to me with a soft smile growing upon her pretty face. I smiled lightly, but cried at the end, my tears couldn't stop attacking. "Shh, it's going to be okay." I wanted to believe her words, but my confidence wasn't up enough to do so.  
"Miku, come on, we need to go inside." I looked over at Neru, and saw Kaito standing there. I whispered that I would be fine to Miku so she didn't have to worry. Miku gave me a small nod and went inside with Meiko and Neru. I knew that they'll be spying, but just didn't care.  
"What do you want, Kaito?" I always said Kaito-sama, now I say Kaito because he told me to call him that. He said it was too formal now.  
"You know exactly what I'm going to say." I turned to him, his eyes were full with hatred. I had so many questions I wanted answered but my mouth just wouldn't open and my voice wasn't prepared to speak so I just stood there.  
"I'm going to say this directly to you. I want you to hear it directly," I waited for his words, I want this conversation to be over, "I never met you, you never met me, you're nothing but a stranger. You have no right to speak to me, so I'm going to say this now. I-I don't care whether you die or live, you aren't important to me anymore. I hate you with my whole life. I can't believe Master would create you. This is my last words to you so don't ever get your hopes up." I swallowed hard, I almost let out a sob when he looked at me straight into my eyes.  
"T-Then I never met you." I let out those words, the only words I could come up with. He just let out a nod and went inside, before that though, he said something while smiling, his words made me want to sob again.  
"I wish I could talk to you like we used to, but it's all over."He stepped inside, Kaiko looking confused but just giving her a heart-warming smile then walked past by her and upstairs into his room. Kaiko smiled back as he walked up, then looked at me and beckoned me inside. I forgot it was snowing so stepped inside. Meiko and Neru fast asleep on the couch and Miku asleep but the fireplace.

~Three months passed~

Mikuo's POV still  
It's 10 days passed Valentine's Day, the day where everyone gives out chocolate to the one they love, but I didn't care because I barely left my room. I had so much work to do and a lot of songs to write. Meiko came in to check on me a couple times, I can tell she was happier because since Meito left the hospital. He got in a car accident on Thanksgiving and was let out on New Year's Day. Len seemed to get Neru to go out with him though. Neru liked him for quite a while but since she's a tsundere she denied it for most of the time.  
"Hey Mikuo, do you have that song you wrote that I've been waiting for?" Master popped in my room with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, I do have it. Who's gonna sing it though?" I asked while I got my song lyrics and my music sheets.  
"You of course, oh and our tour is coming up so make sure you pack." He left without saying anything after that. I sighed deeply then went to the recording studio we had in the mansion. Master said being all together instead of being in separate houses was easier. And it is but can be annoying sometimes.  
As soon as I arrived to the recording studio, I gave my song materials to Master. He got the music ready and waited for me to enter the booth. Of course I entered the booth and began to sing the song. It was a song I wrote when I was in a situation no one was wanting to be in. My heart was torn apart and I couldn't be happy. I sang the song with all my might. Emotions were poured out, tears where created in the beginning but wiped at the end. I'm happy that who ever is going to hear this song will realize that life isn't only filled with downs but produced by ups. Yeah I have to be strong but I was at my lowest point from there. As I exited the booth when the song was over, I heard clapping and cheering. I looked up and found Kaiko, Meiko, Miku, Len, Piko, Akaito, Luki, Luka, and Master clapping for my song.  
"You know you aren't alone, you just have a broken heart that needs to be fixed. I know it took a long time but now you need to talk to him. Go ahead, I bet he's waiting at the same spot you guys met." Miku smiled brightly while the others laughed and smiled.  
The same spot we met was in the living room, and it was all over in front of the mansion. So I ran downstairs, and there he was, looking straight at me. His hair was in the way of his eyes so I couldn't tell if he was furious or depressed.  
"You know, the lowest point in a person's life is when their heart is broken and no one there to patch it up. That's how you feel right?" I knew it, he was mad, and I was too. "I still remember when we ended, our friendship and your happiness. I hate seeing you so dang sad, that's one of your flaws. And the one flaw that I hated would have to be that you take every thing seriously."  
"After all I did to make you happy as I could, this is how you treat me? I thought that you were different than everyone else, I could tell that every moment I spended with you was a moment that I wanted to relive. But now that you treat me this way, it's sad. I loved you, yet you didn't notice and you just threw me aside like I was nothing."  
"That's all over now, idiot. You're nothing to me and I already told you that." He spoke in the same tone he spoke to me on Christmas Eve.  
I walked down the stairs slowly as I spoke, "I can tell you're lying now." Kaito's furious look turned into a miserable one. Tears were streaming down my eyes and his eyes. "Every time you looked at me, you looked like you wanted to die, I couldn't live with the fact that it was all over so quickly. I can't live like this anymore, after you told me how you felt that day, I cried so much. I tried to smile for everyone but it just didn't work." My voice kept cracking throughout my statement. I didn't care though, I just wanted to be with him again.  
"You're a liar, you never cared, I bet you're just making this all up." His voice was filled with anger and sadness, "I never heard such a bad lie in my whole entire life; I thought I loved you but I realized that my feelings were lies."  
"I'm not lying at all. Just try to understand that I love you, my life is nothing without you. Please understand that." More tears started to flow, then I knew what I had to do, I sang the song I wrote to him. I poured out all my emotions into it. When I finished singing the song, I saw a smile grow on his pale yet smooth face. "Please understand that when I wrote this song, it was for you, I wanted you to know that I loved you. That my love didn't want to be rejected it just wanted to be accepted."  
"Now I know what I feel. My feelings aren't lies, but the truth that I didn't want to accept." Kaito held out his arms, waiting for an embrace. I smiled for once in these past three months. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, kissing my cheek and whispering soft things into my ear. "I love you, and I apologize for my horrible mistakes." I nodded in forgiveness.  
"I love you, too. And I forgive you." When I noticed how close we were, Kaito kissed me right on the lips and twirled me around. I kissed him back, and laughed a little. "You're such an idiot." He smiled at the teasing and just held me tighter. But then I heard clapping again, noticing it was from the same crowd of people, I blushed and stepped away.  
"See, I told you he cared about ya." Neru laughed at my embarrassment as Meiko spoke and Miku laughed. I know now, these pass months weren't all that great but I'm glad it worked out in the end.

This was the beginning of the end. Something so fragile destroyed but recreated stronger and more positive.

ThE EnD


End file.
